


Haven't met you yet

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ha creado una empresa de condones caseros un par de años atrás; Preservativos L.O.K.I (Large, Oversensitive, King-size, Incomparable). Con la crisis, su volumen de pedidos se ha visto alarmantemente mermado y mucho se teme que va a tener que cerrar su negocio por el que tanto ha luchado. Misha trabaja en una mensajería y desde la primera vez que fue a casa de Jensen a recoger varios paquetes para entregar, no pudo evitar fijarse en ese extraño personaje de ojos verdes y pecas por todas partes. Para evitar que cierre su negocio y como excusa para poder volver a verlo más veces, Misha realiza varias compras anónimas a su página web, pero pronto descubre que no va a poder seguir haciéndolo por falta de recursos. No quiere dejar de ver a Jensen y no quiere que éste cierre su empresa, así que tiene que pensar algo para poder ayudarle. La idea es algo descabellada, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿aceptará Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't met you yet

**Título:** [Haven't met you yet](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nP_fefVDUI)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN. RPS. AU

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Petición de:** Flexikuki en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2775150#t2775150)

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoiler:** ninguno.

**Warnings:** sexo explícito.

**Resumen:** Jensen ha creado una empresa de condones caseros un par de años atrás; Preservativos L.O.K.I (Large, Oversensitive, King-size, Incomparable). Con la crisis, su volumen de pedidos se ha visto alarmantemente mermado y mucho se teme que va a tener que cerrar su negocio por el que tanto ha luchado. Misha trabaja en una mensajería y desde la primera vez que fue a casa de Jensen a recoger varios paquetes para entregar, no pudo evitar fijarse en ese extraño personaje de ojos verdes y pecas por todas partes. Para evitar que cierre su negocio y como excusa para poder volver a verlo más veces, Misha realiza varias compras anónimas a su página web, pero pronto descubre que no va a poder seguir haciéndolo por falta de recursos. No quiere dejar de ver a Jensen y no quiere que éste cierre su empresa, así que tiene que pensar algo para poder ayudarle. La idea es algo descabellada, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿aceptará Jensen?

 

 

HAVEN'T MET YOU YET

 

 

Jensen llevaba un par de semanas muy agobiado. La venta de preservativos caseros estaba cayendo alarmantemente. Entendía que hubiera crisis, pero no por eso la gente iba a dejar de follar, ¿no? Lo que estaba claro es que a las personas le importaban una mierda el medio ambiente.

Varios años atrás, él y su amigo Jared viajaron al centro del amazonas. Fue una experiencia única y preciosa. Ahí fue donde Jensen se percató del serio problema de la deforestación y empezó a planificar su negocio.

La idea le llegó de casualidad, cuando viendo un documental en el Discovery Channel, explicaron la de cosas que podían hacerse con productos que la tierra ofrecía pero que el hombre no aprovechaba.

Movió varios hilos, se puso en contacto con varias personas y empresas y, tras invertir el dinero que tenía ahorrado, pudo poner en marcha su negocio.

Los preservativos estaban compuestos de una sustancia especial que desprendían algunos árboles en el amazonas. Al ser tratados con otros productos, todos naturales y eco-amigables, se formaba una sustancia parecida al látex, pero completamente natural y que cumplía con las mismas funciones que un preservativo normal.

Así fue como Jensen comenzó a comercializarlos y distribuirlos por la red. El envoltorio también era completamente natural y biodegradable, y él mismo se encargaba de su manipulación y distribución. 

Había luchado mucho por su empresa y ahora se iba a ver obligado a cerrarla. 

No, esa no era buena semana.

 

 

 

Misha llegó a la mensajería antes de tiempo. La mayoría de sus compañeros solían llegar cinco o diez minutos tarde. Su jefe era un cabrón benevolente y no les decía nada, pero él había descubierto que si llegaba antes que los demás podía elegir el reparto del día. Antes no le había importado porque le daba igual ir a un sitio u a otro de la ciudad. Cuando la zona era bastante alejada o incluso fuera de la ciudad, solía coger el coche para el reparto. Si era en la ciudad y tenía mucha prisa, cogía la moto, pero si eran repartos normales y no muy abultados, iba en bicicleta. Eso también le daba igual; lo que él quería era ir a casa del tío de los condones caseros.

La primera vez que fue no podía dar crédito a todo lo que aquel tipo, Jensen, le contó. Él le prestó atención, ya no solo porque le parecía muy curioso eso de los condones caseros, sino porque Jensen estaba muy bueno. No, decir eso era quedarse corto; Jensen era la perfección hecha carne. Misha no sabía qué le gustaba más de él, si esos increíbles ojos verdes, las pecas que salpicaban su piel, esos labios carnosos, lo grande y fuerte que era o ese acento marcado de Texas. El caso es que Misha siempre quería ir a su casa. 

Él ya sabía que el negocio no le estaba yendo demasiado bien porque en las últimas semanas, las ventas habían descendido bastante, lo que significaba que las visitas a su casa también se habían visto reducidas. Una mierda todo, pero ese día, cuando llegó el primero a la mensajería y vio que había que recoger un paquete en su casa, Misha sonrió contento. Miró la hora en la que ponía que debía de ir y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Fichó la entrada, cogió sus cosas y salió rumbo a casa de Jensen.

 

 

 

Jensen estaba terminando de empaquetar el envío cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir.

\- Hey, Misha -Jensen le dejó paso y cerró la puerta del apartamento tras él-. Otra vez te ha tocado venir a ti, ¿no?

\- Sí -Misha sonrió imaginando qué pensaría Jensen si le dijera que todas las mañanas buscaba algún aviso suyo para cogerlo él-. Perdona si he llegado tarde. Como no sabía el tamaño del paquete he venido en la furgoneta y he pillado algo de atasco.

\- No te preocupes, voy con retraso. Ven, pasa, ya estoy terminando.

Misha asintió y pasó al salón. El apartamento de Jensen no era muy grande y siempre estaba atestado de cosas. No es que estuviera desordenado; es que había libros, manuales y cajas de embalar por todas partes. Eso último le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Tienes un pedido grande por enviar?

Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- No. Lo voy a envolver y a guardar todo. Cierro el negocio.

Misha notó cómo la sangre se le helaba en el cuerpo tras la noticia. No, no podía ser.

\- ¿Cierras? -no pudo evitar que le saliera en un tono demasiado agudo.

\- Sí -Jensen terminó de poner la dirección y de rellenar el formulario de rigor-. Las ventas no van bien y estoy empezando a perder dinero, y si pierdo lo poco que he ganado, me voy a ver en la calle sin nada.

Misha se agobió pensando que no volvería a verle.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Jensen se acercó a él con el paquete en la mano y se lo tendió.

\- No lo sé. Aún no lo he pensado, pero tal y como están las cosas, lo que sea.

Misha asintió. Aceptó el paquete y caminó hacia la puerta. Se despidió de Jensen con rapidez y salió de allí. 

No, se negaba a que Jensen cerrara el negocio, ya no solo porque dejaría de verle, sino porque la idea de los condones caseros era muy buena. ¿Por qué la gente no se daba cuenta?

 

 

 

Tras pasar varios días pensando y visitando la página de Jensen, Misha realizó varios pedidos con un nombre falso. Eso le daba como excusa poder ir a verle otra vez y además evitar que Jensen cerrara, pero no podía engañarse; no podía realizar muchos más pedidos así porque su economía tampoco daba para tanto. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer él con tantos condones?

No, esa idea no funcionaba y tenía que pensar algo cuanto antes o Jensen cerraría su empresa y ya no podría hacer nada.

 

 

 

Misha se despertó en mitad de la noche sobresaltado. No sabía qué había estado soñando concretamente, pero se había despertado con algo en la cabeza. Era descabellado, y seguramente Jensen se reiría en su cara. O eso o le pondría una orden de alejamiento, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Tuvo que esperar a que la mañana estuviera algo avanzada para ir a contarle lo que se le había ocurrido. No quería despertarle un domingo a una hora demasiado temprana por temor a que lo mandara a hacer gárgaras, así que tuvo que contenerse hasta casi medio día. Cuando consideró que era una hora más que razonable para estar despierto, Misha cogió su bici y puso rumbo a casa de Jensen.

Llamó al timbre con miedo intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. No conocía apenas a Jensen, ¿y si se tomaba demasiado mal lo que iba a proponerle? En cualquier caso decidió probar suerte. El _no_ ya lo tenía, ¿no?

 

Jensen se sorprendió al abrir la puerta porque no se esperaba encontrarse al mensajero allí un domingo.

\- Misha. No sabía que trabajabas los domingos. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí. Me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto. ¿Puedo pasar?

Jensen asintió sorprendido. Abrió del todo la puerta y le indicó que pasara al salón.

\- ¿Te apetece algo para beber?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. 

Jensen asintió. Se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Misha que se sentara a su lado.

\- Tú dirás.

Misha se mordió el labio inferior decidiendo por dónde empezaba. Lo había ensayado mil veces en su cabeza, pero decirlo con Jensen delante no era lo mismo.

\- Verás. Desde que me dijiste que ibas a cerrar tu negocio, no he podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto intentando buscar una solución para poder ayudarte.

Jensen sonrió e incluso se sonrojó un poco.

\- Gracias, Misha, eres un buen tío, pero esto no es responsabilidad tuya.

\- Ya lo sé, pero... he visto que has trabajado duro y te has esforzado tanto que no es justo que todo termine así.

\- Es lo que hay -Jensen se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decirle realmente-. Son tiempos malos. Seguro que no soy el primero que se ve forzado a cerrar su negocio y por desgracia tampoco seré el último. Me encantaría poder mantenerlo abierto, pero no encuentro la forma de hacer que la gente compre.

\- A eso he venido; porque se me ha ocurrido algo para incrementar tus ventas.

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no conocía ese hombre prácticamente de nada. Era uno de los mensajeros que le traían y le llevaban la correspondencia y los envíos. Nada más. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por algo que no iba con él?

\- No quiero parecer desagradecido, Misha, pero no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto por mí. 

Misha ya había pensado respuesta para esa pregunta.

\- A mi hermano le pasó lo mismo. Invirtió todo su dinero en un negocio por internet que al final no salió bien. Yo no pude ayudarle y es algo que me arrepiento mucho, así que digamos que esto es para ayudarte a ti y a la vez sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

Jensen lo comprendió.

\- Está bien -se sentó más cómodamente en el sofá y cruzó las piernas-. Cuéntame tus ideas.

Bien. El momento había llegado y sólo Dios sabría la reacción de Jensen. Ahora no se iba a echar para atrás, así que respiró hondo y lo soltó sin darle más vueltas.

\- He pensado que podrías hacer videos porno caseros para promocionar tus preservativos.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Jensen parpadeó varias veces pensando que había soñado la respuesta, pero no. Finalmente reaccionó como pudo.

\- Porno... casero -descruzó las piernas y se levantó-. Porno casero.

\- Sí -Misha también se levantó para mirarle de frente-. Los videos amateur están muy de moda ahora y aprovechando que tus siglas son como las de Loki, de los vengadores, he pensado que, para que no se te viera la cara, podrías ponerte el casco de Loki. Nadie sabría que eres tú y... -Misha se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ante la no respuesta de Jensen-... bueno, tienes muy buen cuerpo, lo que ayudaría a que las mujeres se fijaran más en ti.

\- Soy gay -la respuesta de Jensen fue demasiado seca.

\- Ah, mejor, porque a las mujeres les encanta los gays, y el público homosexual es...

\- Vete de mi casa.

\- Jensen...

\- Vete o llamo a la policía.

Misha dejó de hablar y lo miró. Quería insistirle más y demostrarle que no era tan mala idea como él pensaba, pero esa mirada y el semblante serio de su cara le hizo abandonar el querer explicarse de nuevo. Se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse se marchó de allí.

Durante el resto del día se sintió fatal porque él se ponía en su situación y la verdad es que habría flipado en colores. Que de pronto un extraño te proponga hacer porno casero con un casco con cuernos como única vestimenta tenía que ser impactante. Al final iba a tener que agradecer a Jensen que no le hubiera molido a palos porque otro en su lugar no se lo habría tomado tan bien.

 

 

 

La semana no estaba yendo demasiado bien. Hoy iba a mandar el último de los envíos y daría de baja su empresa del registro mercantil. De hecho estaba esperando al mensajero para mandar el último paquete y luego ir al centro a realizar todos los trámites. 

Estaba un poco preocupado por encontrarse con Misha. Desde que le había propuesto esa loca idea no lo había vuelto a ver, claro que tampoco había mandado ningún paquete en esos días. Debió de reconocer que al principio se lo tomó muy mal y no supo reaccionar de buenas maneras. Ahora, varios días más tarde, todo le seguía pareciendo una locura, aunque ya no pensaba que fuera tan descabellada la idea.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Jensen se apresuró a abrir. Aprovecharía y le pediría disculpas a Misha por haberle echado de su casa. Al menos esa era la intención, pero cuando abrió, no era Misha el que venía a recoger el paquete, sino un compañero.

\- Buenos días, señor Ackles -el chico, muy formal él, le entregó el formulario a rellenar.

\- Hola -Jensen se agachó para coger la caja para luego apoyarse en ella mientras rellenaba los datos-. ¿No ha podido venir Misha hoy?

\- Está en un reparto fuera. Creo -el muchacho se rascó la cabeza disimuladamente-. Lo cierto es que llevo varios días sin cruzarme con él. Creo que está haciendo ahora la ruta dos.

\- ¿La ruta dos? -Jensen paró de escribir y lo miró.

\- Sí, cada zona de la ciudad tiene una ruta y un número. La dos es la que está casi a las afuera de la ciudad. Es la más larga y te pasas casi todo el día fuera repartiendo.

\- Ah, vale -Jensen asintió comprendiendo que fuera normal que Misha no hubiera ido a recoger el paquete. Cuando terminó de escribir, le tendió la caja al muchacho-. Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias, señor Ackles. Buenos días.

Jensen le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Se sentía un poco desilusionado por el hecho de no haber visto a Misha, aunque quizás eso fuera lo mejor. Fue a coger las llaves para salir cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Pensando que era de nuevo el repartidor, Jensen abrió sin mirar. Ante él apareció un hombre casi más grande que la puerta, vestido de chaqueta y con unas gafas de sol.

\- ¿Jensen Ackles?

Jensen asintió pensando de qué le conocía ese tío.

El hombre le tendió una carta y se fue sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta y la leyó. Tenía varios pagos atrasados y si no los efectuaba en menos de quince días, tomarían represalias legales en su contra.

Genial. ¿Cómo iba a pagar esa cantidad en menos de quince días si no tenía un puto dólar en el bolsillo? Incluso cerrar su negocio le suponía un gasto legal. ¿Cómo iba ahora a pagar más? Tenía que encontrar una solución pronto para conseguir dinero o acabaría en la cárcel, pero ¿qué?

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo barajando la idea de Misha durante varios días. Empezó a tomárselo en serio cuando comenzó a tomar ideas por internet. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía él ya en casa puesto que al saber algo de informática se había creado él su propia página web. Ahora sólo quedaba echarle morro al asunto. Si se tapaba la cara nadie sabría que era él. ¡Podía hacerlo! Bueno, tenía que hacerlo porque prefería mil veces masturbarse en el salón de su casa que en una celda mohosa rodeado de presos con miradas libidinosas. 

Decididamente iba a hacerlo.

Encontrar una imitación medio decente del casco de Loki por ebay fue muy fácil. En un par de días lo tendría en casa y podría empezar a subir videos. Mientras tanto terminaría de perfeccionar la página y practicar. Porque necesitaba practicar; no era lo mismo hacer cosas en la soledad de su dormitorio a hacerlo delante de una cámara. 

 

Cuando lo llamaron de la mensajería varios días más tarde para informarle de tenían un paquete para él y si quería que se lo llevaran a casa, Jensen asintió y preguntó si se lo podía llevar Misha. La chica al otro lado del teléfono pareció un poco sorprendida, pero le dijo que sí, que en cuanto el repartidor llegara de su ruta, iría a su casa con el envío.

A Misha no le hizo gracia saber que tenía más trabajo esperando cuando llegó de su reparto. Llevaba desde el lunes repartiendo en bicicleta y hoy viernes ya estaba hecho polvo. 

\- ¿No puede llevarlo otro? -Misha dejó la bici en la puerta donde la secretaria que había cogido el pedido estaba fumándose un cigarrillo-. He terminado hace media hora mi jornada laboral y mira aún donde estoy.

\- Qué quieres que te diga, Misha. Este cliente quería que le llevaras el pedido. Si no puedes, habla con él o déjalo para mañana.

Misha se descruzó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y la dejó tirada en la oficina mientras caminaba buscando el paquete en cuestión. Si le pillaba de camino a casa podría pasarse y dejarlo. Lo que no entendía era por qué le habían pedido a él que lo llevara.

Al ver el nombre de Jensen como destinatario en el pedido, Misha frunció el ceño. La última vez lo había echado de su casa de malas maneras y no lo había vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué ahora le pedía que le llevase un envío? 

El único que sabía la respuesta era Jensen, así que no perdió el tiempo; cogió el paquete, volvió a montarse en la bici y pedaleó sin descanso hacia el apartamento de Jensen.

 

 

 

Era bastante tarde cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó de la mesa del ordenador donde llevaba trabajando desde esa mañana y abrió.

\- Misha -Jensen se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Misha entró desconfiado en el apartamento. Le tendió la caja y esperó a que Jensen la cogiera.

\- Tienes que firmarme el papel de arriba.

\- Sí -Jensen fue a por un bolígrafo y regresó enseguida. Firmó y le tendió la hoja-. Quería aprovechar para disculparme por lo del otro día.

Misha se guardó la hoja en un bolsillo para entregarla en el trabajo y lo miró.

\- Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse porque tenías razón; no es de mi incumbencia y me metí donde nadie me había llamado -razonó-. Era una idea estúpida y no sé por qué diablos te la comenté.

Jensen enrojeció un poco mientras intentaba no morirse de la vergüenza.

\- Lo cierto es que quería decirte que he meditado tu idea y voy a llevarla a cabo.

Misha no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Jensen sonrió.

\- De hecho -se acercó a la caja y la empezó a abrir-. Ya me he comprado el casco de Loki.

\- ¿En serio? -Misha observó cómo Jensen sacaba el casco de la caja mientras le quitaba el papel de burbujitas que lo envolvía-. Póntelo.

Jensen pensó que dónde diablos se había metido, pero si ya había llegado hasta ahí... Se colocó el casco y se lo quitó dos segundos más tarde. 

\- Dios, no puedo masturbarme con esto puesto. Me siento gilipollas.

Misha se imaginó la escena y tuvo que morderse los labios para que no se le escapara una carcajada. Tosió un poco para disimular y cogió el casco para observarlo de cerca.

\- Pues no te masturbes. Búscate a alguien a quien te puedas tirar y listo.

Jensen hizo un ruido con la garganta más parecido al sonido de un orco guerreando que a otra cosa.

\- Claro. A ver dónde voy a encontrar a un tarado que se deje follar por un flipado con cuernos.

\- Yo, por ejemplo.

Jensen se rió porque pensó que hablaba en broma, pero cuando vio que Misha parecía ir muy en serio dejó de reírse y lo miró.

\- No estás de broma.

\- No -aprovechando su estupor, Misha le puso de nuevo el casco y lo miró-. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

 

 

 

Jensen no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacerlo. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en la vida.

Habían preparado el salón de Jensen y habían cuadrado la cámara para que enfocara sólo lo que ellos quisieran. Misha iba a ponerse de rodillas sobre uno de los brazos del sofá y Jensen iba a estar de pie detrás. No iba a verse gran cosa, pero habían decidido empezar así para ir entrando en materia.

\- Jensen, ¿estás bien? -Misha llamó a la puerta del baño cuando Jensen le dijo que iba a ponerse el casco y saldría enseguida. Eso fue diez minutos atrás-. ¿No te entra la cabeza en el casco?

En circunstancias normales Jensen le habría dicho qué era lo que no le entraba en el casco, pero estaba tan nervioso que no atinó a responder. Llevaba un buen rato allí dentro intentando _calentar_ pero no había forma de que su cuerpo reaccionara. Cuando abrió la puerta, Misha lo esperaba al otro lado con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y nada más.

\- ¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntarle-. Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

No tenían otro día, no tenían más tiempo. O empezaban a hacer videos y a subirlos ya o tendría serios problemas.

\- Sí -Jensen salió del baño ajustándose el albornoz-. Vamos.

Misha llegó el primero al sofá. Se quitó la toalla de la cintura y se quedó totalmente desnudo. Luego cogió una cinta negra y se la ató rodeándose la cabeza mientras dejaba bien tapados los ojos. Jensen lo miró admirando ese cuerpo esbelto y fibroso. Entonces se puso más nervioso aún.

Alargando un brazo para sostenerse al borde del sofá, Misha se subió como habían acordado y se puso en posición esperando que Jensen comenzara. Cuando notó que el otro ni se había movido, se dio la vuelta y se levantó la venda de los ojos para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Vienes o no?

Al quitarse el albornoz, Jensen fue consciente de que seguía sin animarse y eso le hizo ponerse más nervioso aún.

\- No consigo... _centrarme._

Misha bajó la mirada y descubrió que tenía razón. Con la mano le indicó que se acercara.

\- Comienza a grabar.

\- ¿Qué? No estoy preparado.

\- Hazme caso. Ponlo a grabar.

Antes de apretar el botón del mando a distancia de la cámara, Jensen se afianzó el casco asegurándose de que no se viera su cara de perfil. Misha se bajó la venda y alargó los brazos para agarrar las caderas de Jensen.

\- Ya -Jensen apretó el botón del mando que estaba oculto sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dejó agarrar. No sabía qué diablos se proponía porque eso no era lo que habían hablado. Cuando vio que la boca de ese hombre se dirigía a su entrepierna, sólo pudo apretar los labios y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Lo que pasó fue que tardó en ponérsele dura cero coma cero segundos. La boca de Misha lo acogió como en una especie de cueva caliente y segura y sus labios lo rodearon. La sensación era maravillosa y lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que a pesar de haber alcanzado ya una erección completa, Jensen quiso disfrutar de ese momento un poco más.

Sentir esa lengua acariciándole le hizo gemir largo y profundo. Ambos habían acordado poner más roncas sus voces con el fin de que así tampoco pudieran reconocerles. Jensen parecía habérselo tomado muy en serio porque el gruñido parecía más bien el de algún animal enjaulado y no a una persona.

Misha sonrió. No podía ver la erección de Jensen, pero la había notado crecer en la boca y eso fue bueno, muy bueno. Dejó de chupársela y se dio la vuelta adoptando la misma posición que antes.

\- Ponte un condón y fóllame -su voz ronca retumbó por la habitación. Había deslizado la mano entre sus propias piernas y mientras esperaba a que Jensen cumpliera con su cometido, se acariciaba dándose placer.

En ningún momento habían dicho nada de hablar, pero a Jensen no le pareció mala idea. Cogió un paquete de sus condones y, asegurándose de que se viera bien la marca, sacó uno de su envoltorio y se lo puso. Jensen era un tío grande en más de un aspecto y esos preservativos talla king-size se le ajustaban como un guante. Se echó un poco de lubricante en la mano, se embadurnó bien la erección y se arrimó a la entrada de Misha. Éste le había dicho que había estado preparándose en casa para no tener que perder tiempo en la grabación, así que podía deslizarse en él sin problemas y como verdaderamente el cuerpo le pedía. Le agarró de las caderas, se apoyó sobre su entrada y de un solo envite, se hundió profundamente en él.

El cuerpo de Misha se tensó y eso provocó que Jensen también se contrajera. Se suponía que se había preparado en su casa, ¿no? ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan estrecho? Jensen quiso hacerle esa maldita pregunta, pero Misha lanzó un gemido y apretó los músculos de su cuerpo, ya de sí en tensión, aprisionando y exprimiendo al límite la erección de Jensen. Éste no pudo contenerse y tras gruñir entre dientes, lo embistió un par de veces más mientras se corría sin remedio.

Misha se incorporó en el sofá haciendo que Jensen saliera de él. Se quitó la venda y agarró el mando a distancia para parar la grabación. Tenía una sonrisa enigmática en la cara y el pelo despeinado por la venda.

\- Pensé que íbamos a grabar un video, no un anuncio.

\- Vete a la mierda -Jensen salió del salón y puso rumbo al cuarto de baño. Detrás suya oía la risa de Misha-. Y se supone que tú ibas a venir preparado de casa.

\- Y venía preparado -se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta del aseo se cerró en sus narices-, pero tienes una polla enorme, tío. Si lo llego a saber me habría _preparado_ mejor. 

Jensen estaba apoyado al otro lado de la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír sus palabras. Tampoco le pasó por alto el tono de voz de Misha. Tras dejar pasar unos minutos volvió a abrir la puerta.

\- Jadeas como una puta.

Misha se rió.

\- Bueno, creo que ese era mi papel -le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Te follo yo a ti?

\- Ni de coña -Jensen terminó de abrir la puerta para amenazarle con un dedo-. Ya te he dicho que no pienso poner el culo. Jamás. 

Misha se dio la vuelta y Jensen pudo apreciar ese firme y redondeado trasero.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al sofá -ni siquiera se volvió para responderle-. Cuando estés listo de nuevo me avisas.

La grabación de esa tarde fue un completo desastre. Aunque Jensen logró empalmarse de nuevo, no lograba mantenerla firme durante mucho tiempo. Entre lo nervioso que estaba y la risa tonta que le entraba cada vez que se le resbalaba el casco hacia delante, tuvieron que cortar y repetir escenas mil veces. 

Al final decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente. Verían un partido en la tele y luego se pondrían al tema. Posiblemente fuera lo mejor, así estarían más relajados con todo ese asunto.

 

 

 

El partido estaba siendo un auténtico fracaso y el equipo local que Jensen apoyaba iba perdiendo por demasiados puntos. Prácticamente imposible de ganar. Misha estaba radiante y feliz. Su equipo iba ganando y nada más que por ver la cara de Jensen, hacía de ese partido el mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se habían comido un par de pizzas y habían perdido el número de botellines de cerveza que habían dejado vacíos. Jensen sólo supo que había bebido demasiado cuando fue a apagar la televisión porque tardó un par de segundos más de la cuenta en atinar el botón.

\- Qué mal perder tienes -Misha lo miraba desde el otro lado del sofá. Tirado boca arriba como estaba, la sonrisa que tenía en la cara decía lo mucho que había disfrutado. 

\- No tengo mal perder -se defendió-, pero habrá que ponerse a trabajar, ¿no?

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar un rato? Has bebido demasiado y eso siempre afecta. Si ayer estando normal te costó... 

Misha no siguió hablando porque si la mirada de Jensen hubiera sido efectiva, éste habría caído fulminado como un rayo. Demostrándole que estaba perfectamente, se levantó del sofá y accionó la cámara. La puso sobre la mesa del café que tenía delante, ajustó la lente y comenzó a grabar. 

\- Cuando quieras.

\- No me he preparado -Misha ni siquiera hizo ningún intento por levantarse del sofá.

Jensen lo agarró por un tobillo y tiró de él. En pocos segundos lo tuvo completamente desnudo y sentado sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él. Misha miraba a la cámara, pero ésta solo enfocaba desde su cuello hasta el borde del sofá, por lo que su anonimato estaba bien cubierto aunque no llevase la venda. 

\- Levántate un poco.

Misha obedeció. Jensen se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y volvió a ocupar su sitio. Del bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacó un sobre de lubricante y un preservativo de los suyos. Abrió el primero y se lo untó en los dedos. Luego los guió hacia la entrepierna de Misha. Le obligó a dejarse de caer sobre su pecho y apoyar los pies sobre el sofá a ambos lados de sus piernas. Así tuvo mayor acceso a la zona que quería con la mano.

Jensen fue cuidadoso y atento. Lo acarició repetidas veces, tanteando la zona antes de deslizar el primer dedo. Misha gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dejarla de caer sobre el hombro de Jensen. Eso era infinitamente mejor que prepararse él en casa. No tenía ni punto de comparación. Posiblemente Jensen pensara que iba despacio para no lastimarle, pero lo que él no sabía era que con el tamaño de esos dedos, tendría que ir mucho más despacio aún. De todas formas Misha no se lo dijo porque le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo y porque estaba deseando que avanzara un paso más.

El siguiente dedo entró demasiado apretado y Misha gruñó moviendo las caderas para ayudarle a que lo penetrara más profundamente. Jensen captó el mensaje y deslizó los dedos todo lo que pudo para luego volver a sacarlos y repetir la misma operación varias veces.

\- Fóllame ya -la voz de Misha era áspera y profunda, tal y como habían acordado el día anterior, salvo que ésta vez su voz era así fruto del deseo y la necesidad tan apremiante que sentía.

\- Sí -Jensen sólo pudo responder con un monosílabo. Su erección protestaba porque nadie le hacía caso, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió el envoltorio del preservativo. 

Misha le ayudó a ponérselo y quitó las manos cuando Jensen se dirigió a su entrada para no interferir en la visión de la cámara. 

La presión fue una tortura y durante un segundo Jensen pensó que se correría a los pocos segundos como el día anterior. Misha le apretaba de tal forma que parecía que quisiera sacarle el alma. 

\- Eres tan estrecho -susurró junto a su oído pero lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera en la grabación.

\- Sigue -Misha curvó la espalda y profundizó él mismo la penetración-. Sí.

Estar completamente hundido en su cuerpo fue una sensación gloriosa e indescriptible. Cuando comenzó a moverse, los jadeos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Desde atrás Jensen controlaba la situación. Tenía una mano alrededor de la erección de Misha y con la otra lo tenía agarrado de la cintura para guiarle en el ritmo que llevaba. Misha dejó de caer la espalda sobre su pecho y echó hacia un lado la cabeza dejando expuesto todo su cuello a los labios de Jensen. Éste no pudo contenerse; bajó la cabeza, lamió toda esa sensible zona y finalmente lo mordió.

Cuando notó cómo los dientes le apresaban la piel, Misha arqueó la espalda lanzando un gruñido mientras se corría entre los dedos de Jensen. Éste le siguió prácticamente a la vez. Se hundió más en él y arremetió una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente saciado y vacío. 

Ese día lo hicieron cuatro veces más, y aunque Jensen estaba muy cansando, quería ponerse a editar los videos cuanto antes. Tenía que difundirlos y darlos a conocer, y pocas veces eso se llevaba a cabo en un día. Sabía que debía de trabajar duro si quería que sus esfuerzos se vieran recompensados.

 

 

 

\- Ha sido muy buena idea que hayas puesto un foro porque así la gente comenta entre ellos y nos hacen peticiones -Misha tenía su portátil apoyado sobre las piernas en el sofá y miraba entretenido la página que había creado Jensen de la nada. Llevaban sólo varios días en eso y ya tenían su pequeño público que le demandaban más videos-. Mira éste. Nos pide que hagamos una versión gay del libro ese que está tan de moda ahora de azotes y no sé qué más -levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jensen-. Ni de coña, ¿eh?

Jensen le sonrió. Llevaba un rato sentado delante del ordenador editando el último video para subirlo. En esos días habían explotado su imaginación al máximo y lo habían hecho por todo el salón; sobre el sofá, la mesa del café, sobre la mesa, contra la pared, en el suelo, sobre una silla... silla que por cierto no sobrevivió a ese encuentro. Jensen tan sólo esperaba que su casero no fuera adicto al porno gay, porque sin duda reconocería la casa en cuanto la viera.

Con el dinero que había recaudado ya había podido empezar a pagar parte de sus deudas. Un par de videos más y algo de popularidad y podría sacar unos pequeños beneficios. También tenía que darle una parte a Misha. Éste le había dicho que no quería nada, pero él se negaba a usarle de esa manera.

La relación con él iba muy bien. Misha era un tío sencillo y tranquilo. Parecía estar siempre dispuesto a follar, aunque ¿qué hombre se negaría? Aún le sorprendía que se hubiera metido en eso con él porque no todo el mundo estaba tan predispuesto a que lo grabasen en video en un momento tan íntimo y que luego lo hicieran público. 

Sólo ellos dos sabían que eran ellos los de los videos. Jamás decían sus nombres, ni mostraban sus caras, y falseaban la voz poniéndola más grave. Ni siquiera llevaban anillos ni nada por el estilo que pudieran delatarles. Jensen lo agradeció porque no sabía qué hubiera pensado su abuela si se enterase.

\- Mira -Misha seguía mirando uno a uno todos los comentarios de los usuarios que se habían registrado-. Aquí nos piden que lo hagamos en otros lugares de la casa e incluso en algún sitio público -levantó la cabeza y miró a Jensen-. Podría ser divertido.

\- Lo único que te faltaba a ti es que te dieran ideas -Jensen terminó el video y comenzó a subirlo a la página. Cuando giró la silla y lo miró, Misha cerraba el portátil, lo dejaba sobre la mesa y se tumbaba en el sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no sabía si iba a echarse una siesta o simplemente relajarse un poco.

Si había algo que Jensen hubiera descubierto esos días sobre sí mismo era que le gustaba observarle y tenerle alrededor. Nunca había tenido problemas por estar solo, de hecho nunca había compartido piso con nadie, así que estar tranquilo y a su aire en casa para él era algo normal. Al principio pensó que se agobiaría teniéndole por la casa dando vueltas, pero a los pocos días descubrió que tener a Misha conviviendo con él no era tan malo.

Cuando salía de la mensajería, Misha iba a su casa, se duchaba, se preparaba, y luego iba a casa de Jensen. Al terminar el último video, recogía sus cosas y se marchaba a su casa. A veces se les hacía muy tarde, así que podía decir que prácticamente estaba allí todo el día.

A los pocos segundos de estar observándole fijamente y con la mirada puesta en él, Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró. Debió de haberse sentido observado porque fijó la mirada directamente sobre los suyos. Jensen se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el sofá. En el camino se detuvo a coger la cámara y la venda de los ojos que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cuando llegó hasta él, le lanzó el trozo de tela para que lo cogiera.

\- Póntelo.

No había que ser un lince para saber los propósitos de Jensen. Estaba cansado, y le habría gustado echarse una siesta, pero follar con Jensen era siempre un deleite que no iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo. 

Misha había comenzado toda aquella locura ya no solo por echarle una mano, sino porque le había gustado Jensen desde la primera que lo vio cuando le llevó un paquete. Que estuviera follando con él era un premio que no iba a desaprovechar. 

Se puso la venda y esperó tumbado boca arriba a que Jensen se hiciera cargo de todo. Y eso hizo; Cuando terminó de acercarse al sofá, ya traía la cámara encendida y le enfocaba mientra con la otra mano comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

Sólo le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. La camiseta simplemente se la subió hacia la mitad del pecho.

Prepararle con una mano mientras lo grababa con la otra al principio fue complicado, por suerte Misha parecía cooperar en todo. Abrió bien las piernas para facilitarle la tarea y subió los brazos hasta dejarlos de caer sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. Una pierna la tenía sobre el respaldar y la otra apoyada en el borde de la mesa. Jensen le cogió de ésta última y se la subió para que se la sostuviera en esa posición, así podía grabar mejor. 

A falta de lubricante porque se le había olvidado cogerlo, Jensen escupió un poco de saliva sobre el orificio de entrada y lo esparció con el dedo. Luego lo penetró con él.

El cuerpo de Misha se arqueó por la sensación. Jensen grababa todas su reacciones, no pudiendo evitar pararse en esos carnosos labios que Misha insistía en morderse cada vez que contenía algún gemido. 

\- No te contengas -Jensen deslizó un segundo dedo sabiendo que era demasiado pronto-, quiero oírte -pero sabiendo que así lo haría gemir como a él le gustaba.

Misha no le defraudó. Los jadeos que comenzaron a salir de entre sus labios provocaron que Jensen tuviera que abrirse los pantalones en un tiempo récord si no quería morir ahogado dentro. Cuando tuvo su propia erección sobre la palma de la mano, la juntó con la de Misha y los masturbó a ambos. Estaba tan excitado que el líquido pre seminal salió con demasiada fluidez resbalando por el venoso tronco de Misha. 

Abrir un preservativo con los dientes no era lo más aconsejable, pero Jensen andaba corto de manos disponibles en ese momento. Al escucharle guerrear con el papel, Misha se levantó un poco la venda par mirarle. Alargó el brazo y abrió la funda. Luego se lo deslizó por el hinchado miembro. Desde luego había elegido bien el nombre de los preservativos porque eran algo más grande que los normales, y Jensen lo llenaba perfectamente. Se lo ajustó bien y lo guió a su entrada. 

Jensen se dio por aludido, enfocó bien la cámara y lo penetró.

La calidad de la grabación no iba a ser del todo buena porque apenas lograba enfocar el encuadre sin que la imagen se moviera, pero es que no podía dejar de moverse. Al principio se deleitó entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo muy lentamente. Eso pudo grabarlo perfectamente, pero cuando comenzó a coger velocidad, no pudo evitar que la imagen temblara.

El cuerpo de Misha sí que comenzó a temblar sin control cuando Jensen lo volvió a coger en la mano para darle placer. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a correrse sobre su estómago y su pecho, haciendo que las últimas gotas resbalasen por los dedos de Jensen. Fue rápido pero muy satisfactorio. Sentir cómo Jensen se hundía en su interior acariciando ese sensible lugar una y otra vez fue lo que provocó que acabase tan rápido.

Jensen por su parte no iba muy atrás. Sentía también su propio orgasmo revoloteando en su estómago y notaba que le quedaba muy poco.

Cuando comenzó a sentir esa sensación de euforia invadirle todos los poros del cuerpo, salió de Misha y se quitó el condón de un tirón. Luego se agarró la erección mientras guiaba la punta a su perineo. Una vez allí, se masturbó con más fuerza pero sin llegar a entrar en ningún momento de nuevo en él.

Misha notó ese líquido caliente resbalar sobre su piel, y si hubiera estado tocándose, se habría corrido de nuevo. Jensen había eyaculado sobre sus testículos, haciendo que las resbaladizas y pegajosas gotas gotearan por su piel hasta llegar a su entrada. Algunas se quedaron ahí y otras siguieron su curso hasta resbalar mucho más abajo y perderse tras su espalda. Genial, otra vez iba a tener que lavar las fundas del sofá, pero eso le dio igual a Jensen. Estaba tan excitado que aún jadeaba tembloroso intentando tranquilizarse. Con los dedos, capturó las gotas de Misha y las mezcló con las suyas. Luego guió los dedos a su entrada y sin pensarlo, lo penetró sin aviso.

Podía parecer una práctica muy arriesgada, pero ellos se habían hecho un análisis de sangre cada uno, comprobando que estuvieran totalmente sanos. Las pruebas fueron satisfactorias, por eso Jensen se había dejado llevar y había perdido el control de esa manera. No conforme con eso, se agachó y le terminó de lamer la entrada, pegajosa y manchada, con los restos que no había alcanzado a introducir.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba Misha. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y notó cómo se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. 

Cuando Jensen se incorporó, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos breves segundos. Jensen pareció reaccionar a lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha.

Parecía una sugerencia, pero no lo era, y Misha lo captó; se levantó del sofá, recogió su ropa y caminó hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Jensen escuchó el grifo de la ducha abrirse y se quedó ahí, de rodillas en el sofá, preguntándose qué diablos acababa de hacer.

 

 

 

 

Las cosas les iba bien. La pagina parecía tener cada día más seguidores, los videos eran muy populares y Jensen había vuelto a poner en marcha su negocio otra vez. Le llegaban pedidos de todas partes del mundo y en muchos de ellos le pedían si no podía incluirse él en el envío. Eso le hacía gracia. Ni siquiera le habían visto la cara, ni habían oído su verdadera voz. No le conocían de nada y sin embargo recibía emails y cartas de amor que eran para volverse loco. Lo cierto es que era él el que se estaba volviendo loco porque sentía que cada día que pasaba, Misha formaba un poco más parte de su vida y eso le asustaba. Ellos eran socios, o al menos algo parecido. Sentir algo no estaba dentro del plan inicial.

Esa tarde Misha ya le había avisado de que llegaría con retraso. Tenía mucho por repartir y le había tocado una zona complicada de la ciudad, pero en cuando saliera del trabajo iría para su casa.

Jensen lo esperó mientras editaba el último video. Cuando llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir, Misha apreció tras ella completamente hecho polvo y con un montón de barro encima.

\- ¿Vienes rodando desde el trabajo?

Misha cerró la puerta tras él y en la misma entrada comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Jensen lo miró porque su cuerpo había reaccionado instintivamente al verle.

\- Me he caído de la bici.

\- ¿Estás bien? -se acercó a él para examinarle.

\- Sí, sólo ha sido un rasguño en el codo -levantó el brazo para enseñárselo-. Se me resbaló la rueda trasera con la lluvia.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo para entrar en calor? 

Misha traía la ropa chorreando y pegada al cuerpo.

\- Sí, gracias. Si te parece bien voy a darme una ducha para no dejarte el piso hecho una pena.

Jensen asintió. Sabía que a Misha le gustaba el té, así que le preparó uno y lo esperó en el dormitorio.

 

\- ¿Estrenamos hoy al fin la cama? -Misha entró secándose el pelo apenas diez minutos más tarde. Venía desnudo y parecía no tener problemas con ello. Cogió la taza con el té aún caliente y se bebió más de la mitad.

\- Ermmmm, sí -Jensen perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se lo quedó mirando-. He leído varios emails donde nos piden algún sitio nuevo, así que aquí estamos. Ya he probado el ángulo de la cámara y todo.

\- Perfecto -Misha dejó la toalla sobre una silla y trepó a la cama a cuatro patas-. ¿Cómo me pongo?

\- Boca abajo. Vamos a empezar así.

\- Muy bien -con agilidad, se tumbó en la cama y rodó hasta quedar boca abajo-. Cuando quieras.

\- Voy a por un condón que aquí no tengo. Cuando vuelva empezamos.

\- Tú mandas -Misha amoldó bien la almohada y se puso cómodo.

Jensen no tenía muy claro por qué se sentía nervioso. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Quizás le ponía nervioso el ángulo de la toma. Había colocado la cámara sobre un baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama. Si enfocaba bien, sería un primer plano de ellos por detrás y tampoco se vería nada del otro mundo, así que no entendía ese cosquilleo en el estómago. 

Cuando llegó al dormitorio lo hizo abriendo el envoltorio del preservativo mientras rodeaba la cama. Lo dejaría así ya listo para luego no tener que andar mordiendo el papel como le había pasado otras veces. Accionó la cámara y le dio la espalda mientras se subía a la cama y avanzaba a gatas entre las piernas separadas de Misha. Entonces recordó que había olvidado el casco sobre el sofá. Lo cierto es que iba a estar de espaldas y no se le iba a ver la cara y además, pretendía lamer a Misha en varios sitios a la vez y con el casco iba a ver impedidos algunos de sus movimientos. En cuestión de segundos decidió no parar la grabación y seguir sin él.

La piel de Misha era suave y clara. Apenas tenía ni lunares de vello. El gel, _su_ gel, olía infinitamente mejor sobre él y eso le hizo la boca agua. Se agachó y le mordisqueó una nalga.

Misha murmuró algo y Jensen se extrañó de esa reacción, por eso levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El pobre debía de estar terriblemente cansado porque se había dormido agarrado a la almohada. Jensen estuvo a punto de darle una palmada en una nalga para despertarle, pero decidió dejarle descansar. Sabía que llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana montado en una bici y eso eran muchas horas. 

Aprovechando que estaba dormido, Jensen se tumbó a su lado y lo miró. Misha parecía estar completamente relajado y a gusto. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y respiraba a través de ella. No sabía qué tenía ese hombre, pero se sentía totalmente atraído por él. Quizás fuera su personalidad, o la forma tan rara en que había surgido su amistad, pero algo había. 

Decidió observarle un rato más, dejar que descansase un poco y despertarle para grabar el video, sin embargo, en cuanto parpadeó un par de veces, él también se quedó dormido.

 

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Misha ya no estaba. Se rascó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos intentando ajustarlos a la luz de la mañana. Echó las mantas a un lado y caminó por el piso. No, no había rastro de Misha, pero sí había té en una tetera y un par de magdalenas de la pastelería de la esquina. Sonriendo, cogió una y se la llevó a la boca. Con esa familiaridad con la que parecía haber comenzado la mañana, Jensen abrió el correo para empezar a empaquetar los pedidos que le habían encargado. A media mañana ya tenía varios encargos preparados, así que fue a por el teléfono para llamar a la mensajería. 

Al entrar en el dormitorio se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento de la noche había apagado la cámara, y esa mañana cuando se levantó, tampoco. La cogió y vio que estaba sin batería. Lógico. Fue con ella hacia el ordenador y la enchufó. Cuando reprodujo la imagen, no pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza. Ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a verse las pelotas en video, pero no obstante él seguía sonrojándose cuando se veía en esos planos tan de cerca.

La grabación era de ellos dos durmiendo durante toda la noche. Gracias a que había dejado la luz encendida, todo se veía claro y nítido. Varios cambios de postura, algún que otro ronquido por parte de ambos y Jensen acoplándose a la espalda de Misha para dormir.

Tuvo que detener la grabación para verlo con sus propios ojos. No se acordaba de haberse arrimado tanto a él. Diablos, ¡él no era la clase de tipo que iba por ahí haciendo la cucharita! Abochornado consigo mismo, Jensen siguió con la grabación. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, Misha se despertó, aparentemente porque tenía frío. En su cara se notaba que no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que vio a Jensen abrazándole desde atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó para coger la colcha que había a los pies de la cama. La echó por encima de ambos, y por el movimiento que hubo debajo de las mantas, Jensen dedujo que había vuelto a colocarse tal y como había estado antes. El resto de la grabación ya no podía apreciarse porque la colcha lo tapaba todo. 

Jensen detuvo el video y se quedó pensando. Luego fue a por el teléfono como había querido hacer en un principio y llamó a la mensajería.

\- Hola, buenas tardes. Soy Jensen Ackles, ¿podría hablar con el señor Pellegrino, por favor? Sí, espero -Jensen había solicitado hablar con el jefe. Cuando escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la linea, comenzó a hablar-. ¿Mark?

\- ¡Hola Jensen! Me alegra oírte de nuevo. Oye, me enteré de que ibas a cerrar el negocio, ¿lo has hecho?

\- Ermmm no. He podido salvarlo.

\- ¡Estupendo! 

\- Por eso te llamaba, porque vuelvo a tener bastantes pedidos para enviar y me gustaría preguntarte si nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Cuenta con los mismos precios de siempre.

\- También quería preguntarte una cosa. Verás, tengo bastante trabajo y muchas cajas para embalar. Sé que tus chicos son mucho más rápidos. ¿Te importaría si te tomo prestado a uno un rato para que me eche una mano?

\- Cuenta con ello. ¿A cuál te mando?

Jensen sonrió porque el plan estaba saliendo como él quería.

\- Bueno, un tal Misha ha estado aquí muchas veces y ha empaquetado cajas en un tiempo récord. ¿Podría ser él?

\- Déjame mirar su cuadrante -Mark se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia el tablero donde estaba colocado el horario y la zona de cada mensajero-. Misha tiene hoy la zona tres. Para él poca cosa. Tiene que estar al llegar. Si quieres, cuando le vea... Ah, espera. Acaba de entrar por la puerta -Mark abrió la puerta de cristal de su despacho y lo llamó a viva voz-. Viene hacia acá.

Misha soltó la PDA sobre una mesa y le dio al botón de enviar para que procesara todos los envíos que habían sido firmados por los clientes que habían recogido los paquetes. Caminó hacia el despacho de su jefe y entró cerrando tras él.

Mark le tendió el teléfono.

\- Es un cliente que está interesado en que le ayudes a empaquetar.

Misha negó con la cabeza negándose a coger el teléfono.

\- Es un buen cliente -Mark susurró tapando el auricular para que Jensen no le oyera.

\- Ese no es mi trabajo, Mark, lo sabes -Misha también susurró pero su torrente de voz llegó hasta Jensen, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Mark? -lo llamó.

El hombre oyó que Jensen lo llamaba y volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído.

\- Disculpa, es que tengo un poco de lío en la oficina. Dame un segundo -Mark volvió a tenderle el teléfono ésta vez poniendo cara de pocos amigos-. Atiende la llamada o te chuparás la peor zona de reparto durante un mes.

Misha lo miró con odio. Le quitó el teléfono de las manos de malas maneras y respondió.

\- Buenas tardes -dijo con desgana.

Jensen no se andó con rodeos.

\- Buenas tardes, Collins. Tienes exactamente veinte minutos para estar en mi apartamento para que te folle como no pude follarte ayer. ¿He sido claro?

Misha intentó disimular una sonrisa consiguiéndolo sólo a medias.

\- Perfectamente, señor Ackles. Estaré encantado de ayudarle -Misha colgó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a su jefe.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -Mark dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y lo miró-. Ackles es un buen cliente, así que lo vas a tratar bien y le vas a ayudar en todo lo que él te diga, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido ¿puedo irme ya? Cuanto antes llegue...

Mark lo detuvo.

\- Te quedarás allí todo el tiempo que necesite, ¿de acuerdo? Ese hombre es un buen cliente y no podemos perderlo.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para complacerle -Misha sonrió mientras se iba. Salió de allí murmurando por lo bajo-. En mi mano o en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

 

 

 

Apenas abrió la puerta, agarró a Misha de la camiseta y lo arrastró hacia su apartamento. Por el pasillo fue quitándole la ropa mientras lo besaba devorándole los labios a su paso. Cuando llegaron al baño, todo estaba ya listo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha dado tu jefe?

Misha tiró de la camiseta de Jensen hasta hacerla suya. Luego la revoleó por el suelo.

\- Sus palabras más o menos han sido que me quede aquí y te complazca en todo.

\- Bien -Jensen accionó la cámara y lo empujó hacia la ducha-. Menos mal que no suelo ser muy difícil de complacer.

Hablar estaba sobrevalorado y ambos dieron muestra de ello cuando comenzaron a besarse como si sus vidas dependiera de ello. 

El agua de la ducha les caía encima y el gel ayudó a Jensen a preparar el cuerpo de Misha para recibirle. Ese hombre gemía como nadie y cada sonido que salía de sus labios iban directos a su polla. 

El plan inicial era ponerse de perfil, apoyar a Misha de cara a la pared y penetrarle desde atrás, pero una vez lo tuvo enjabonado y dispuesto, Jensen se volvió loco. Lo agarró por debajo de las nalgas y lo aupó hasta que Misha abrió las piernas y le rodeó las caderas con ellas. Su erección parecía saberse ella sola el camino de entrada porque quedó apoyada expectante en la entrada de Misha. Jensen lo aprisionó más contra la pared y dándole la espalda a la cámara, embistió en él. 

Los músculos del cuerpo de Jensen, cada línea de su espalda, sus caderas, el agua que le resbalaba por la piel... todo estaba quedando grabado en la cámara y, aunque no se veía nada; tan sólo la espalda y su trasero con las piernas de Misha alrededor de él. Los movimientos y los jadeos de ambos estaban haciendo de ese video el mejor de todos.

\- Por favor -Misha suplicaba no sabía muy bien el qué, pero una letanía de palabras sin sentido salían de sus labios-. Por favor. Por favor.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Jensen aceleró las caderas, haciendo más notable el sonido de su cuerpo chocar con el de Misha-. ¿Te gusta más rápido?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Sí -asintió notando cómo Jensen ahondaba más en su cuerpo-. Voy a correrme.

\- Eso es -Jensen hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Le había agarrado las piernas para que no se resbalara y lo había apresado más contra las baldosas de la ducha-. Córrete. Hazlo para mí.

\- Sí -asintió jadeante notando cómo todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Ni siquiera se estaba tocando porque el leve roce que tenía con el cuerpo de Jensen era más que suficiente para arrastrarle hacia el precipicio y dejarle caer luego-. Me corro.

\- Mírame -Jensen lo miró de frente esperando que Misha abriera los ojos-. Mírame -repitió, ésta vez un poco más fuerte.

Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró. La mirada verde de deseo de los ojos de ese hombre era tan intensa que sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior mientras fijaba sus ojos en los suyos.

Correrse con los ojos abiertos mirando a la otra persona era una experiencia nueva para ambos. Misha sintió ese líquido caliente dentro de él, ayudándole a dar rienda suelta a su propia necesidad, volviéndolo loco y abandonándose por completo. 

Cuando todo pasó, se percató de que Jensen sostenía todo su peso, así que bajó una pierna y se aseguró de mantener el equilibrio. Jensen salió de él con un jadeo y se apoyó en la pared poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Lo besó lentamente, respirando sobre sus labios e intercambiando el aire exhalado con él.

\- Cada vez olvidamos más cosas -la voz de Misha salió como un jadeo cuando Jensen se alejó apenas unos centímetros para mirarle-. Primero fue el casco y ahora los condones. Lo próximo será no encender la cámara.

Jensen esbozó una especie de sonrisa porque tenía razón y eso le dio miedo. Se estaba alejando del propósito inicial de todo eso y estaba cayendo en picado hacia algo que quería evitar a toda costa; sentir algo por Misha. 

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a embalar cajas?

Jensen salió de la burbuja en la que había estado metido esos últimos minutos pensando. Misha había apagado la cámara y se estaba vistiendo.

\- No. Están listas. Sólo tengo que rellenar el formulario que me traigas.

\- Ahora te los paso -Misha estaba igual que siempre y no parecía haberse percatado del estado de aturdimiento de Jensen-. ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasarme luego cuando salga del trabajo para hacer otro video o con el de hoy tienes bastante?

\- Creo que por hoy servirá.

\- ¿Estás bien? -se volvió para mirarle cuando notó su voz un tanto extraña.

\- Sí. Creo que he cogido algo de frío, no es nada.

\- Normal -Misha le acercó una toalla y lo rodeó con ella mientras comenzaba a frotarle los brazos con ella-, te pasas todo el día con el culo fuera -bromeó-. Esta noche descansa, tómate algo calentito y mañana nos vemos.

Jensen asintió. Cuando lo vio salir de su apartamento con las cajas en los brazos supo que había cometido un terrible error. Lo que había comenzado como un juego, para él ya no lo era. No podía evitar sentir algo por él. No tenía palabras aún para definir ese _algo,_ pero estaba seguro de que ya no pensaba en Misha de la misma manera. 

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo inventando excusas durante una semana. Los primeros cuatro días alegó tener gripe y lo mejor sería meterse en la cama y no salir de ella, y luego fueron unas terribles migrañas que le impedían hacer nada. Tenía que hacer algo pronto porque no podía estar enfermo toda la vida y porque Misha se merecía una explicación a su comportamiento. El problema es que ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba exactamente ni lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Esa misma tarde, cuando llamaron a la puerta, la última persona a la que se hubiera imaginado encontrar allí a esa hora era a Misha. Jensen se quedó un poco sorprendido porque tendría que estar trabajando y no allí.

\- Misha -no pudo evitar sorpresa en la voz-. No te esperaba.

\- Lo sé -la voz de Misha sin embargo parecía la de siempre-. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro -Jensen le dejó paso y cerró tras él. Cuando lo siguió hasta el salón, se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta-. ¿Escaqueándote del trabajo?

\- He terminado pronto -Misha se volvió hacia él para mirarle-. Jensen, ¿va todo bien?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estos días nos hemos visto muy poco.

\- He estado enfermo, ya lo sabes.

\- Jensen -la voz de Misha fue más grave de lo normal-. No soy estúpido. 

Jensen pretendía fingir todo lo que pudiese, pero no podía mentirle mientras le miraba a los ojos. Eso sí que no podía hacerlo. No había querido hacerlo así, pero se vio obligado a decir lo que pensaba.

\- Creo que deberíamos de dejar todo esto.

Misha frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Dejar, ¿el qué?

\- El tema de los videos, ya sabes. He recuperado la inversión que hice y he sacado algo de dinero extra. Con lo que me sobra podré tirar hasta que encuentre un trabajo.

\- ¿Vas a cerrar tu empresa, entonces? 

\- Sí. En cuanto lo haga te daré un cheque con tu parte.

\- No quiero tu dinero, Jensen, ya te lo he dicho.

\- También creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Misha se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, preguntándole por qué. Jensen entendió esa mirada pero no supo qué responderle.

\- Creo que ya hemos hecho todos los videos que teníamos que hacer, y eso era lo único que nos unía, así que...

\- Tienes razón -Misha había estado apretando la mandíbula de tal manera que los dientes le chirriaron cuando siguió hablando-. Eso era lo único que nos unía -caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse pero antes se dio la vuelta y lo miró-. Espero que todo te vaya bien, Jensen.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró de golpe, anunciando que Misha se había largado. Era mejor así porque él no podía seguir fingiendo que eso eran simples videos y nada más porque no lo era, y no quería que Misha le acaba haciendo daño. Tarde o temprano se aburriría, o se echaría pareja. ¿Qué haría él entonces? Cortar por lo sano antes de que comenzara a sentir algo más fuerte por él había sido lo correcto. El problema era que muy a su pesar, eso llegaba tarde, porque él ya estaba enamorado de él.

 

 

 

Durante las siguientes semanas Jensen siguió subiendo los videos que aún le quedaban por subir y anunció en el foro que lo dejaban. La avalancha de emails que recibió pidiéndole más videos le colapsó la cuenta de correo, y los pedidos se triplicaron esa semana.

Ya había llegado al último video que habían grabado, el de la ducha. Jensen se observó en la grabación, descubriendo que él ahí ya no estaba fingiendo. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que había una cámara, y por olvidar, se había olvidado hasta de colocarse el preservativo. No, él estaba haciendo el amor en ese video y maldita fuera su estampa, deseaba volver a hacerlo. No tenía palabras para describir cuánto echaba de menos a Misha. Pensó que lo vería cuando fuera a recoger los paquetes, pero en todas las ocasiones que llamó, Misha jamás apareció. Sabía que la explicación que le había dado era pobre y escasa y que Misha se merecía más, por eso pensó que lo mejor era ir a explicarse a su casa. Le llevaría un cheque con su parte del dinero porque era también suyo y se lo había ganado.

Diablos, lo había echado tanto de menos que le daba igual correr el riesgo de estar mal después de verle. Seguramente mantener la distancia entre ambos era lo mejor, pero tenía que verle. Ese mes sin verle le había hecho plantearse que quizás prefería estar con él aunque supiera que para Misha todo aquello era un pasatiempo. Finalmente se armó de valor y fue a su casa.

Era bastante tarde y Misha ya debería de haber llegado del trabajo. Oyó un ruido detrás de la puerta y varios segundos más tarde, la mirada de Misha estaba puesta sobre él sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que sentía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jensen pasó por alto lo seco de su tono de voz.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

Misha dudó unos segundos, luego abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar al salón. El apartamento de Misha era más pequeño que el suyo pero estaba bien iluminado y bastante diáfano.

\- Tú dirás.

Tragando la saliva que se le había agolpado al final de la garganta, Jensen se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

\- Vengo a darte tu cheque con la parte del dinero que te corresponde -levantó la mano para mandarle a callar cuando vio que Misha abría la boca para quejarse-. Sé que no lo quieres, pero es tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.

Colocó el cheque sobre la mesa al lado de Misha y observó que éste lo cogía cuidadosamente y miraba la cantidad que había apuntada. Luego lo agarró con ambas manos y tras tirar del papel por extremos opuestos, lo rompió en mil pedazos. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen.

\- Ya he hecho lo que quería con él. Ahora qué más quieres.

\- Entiendo que estés enfadado, Misha, de verdad. Déjame que te explique.

Misha no le interrumpió, esperando que le dijera por qué lo había echado de su vida como si fuera un par de zapatos viejos.

\- Comencé... comencé a sentir algo por ti -fue directo al grano porque de nada servía dar vueltas-, y no quería sufrir luego cuando me enganchara más por ti y tú te aburrieras, o quisieras dejarlo o te echaras pareja o algo parecido. Lo curioso es que -sonrió con tristeza-, por evitarme sufrir más adelante, nos he hecho sufrir a los dos ahora. Lo siento.

\- Tendrías que haber hablado conmigo.

\- Lo sé -se sentía avergonzado y el tono serio de Misha le indicaba que no iba a ser fácil perdonarle-. Comencé a sentir miedo y me agobié porque no quería hablarlo contigo y que tú, por temor a seguir con los videos o por ayudarme con el trabajo, me hicieras creer que también sentías lo mismo cuando sé que no es así.

Misha levantó las cejas ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Sabes que no es así? -la voz de Misha fue como el choque de dos piedras-. ¿Qué diablos sabes tú de mí, Jensen, como para tener la certeza de lo que siento o dejo de sentir? -Misha esbozó una mueca con los labios comprendiendo qué había pensado Jensen durante todo ese tiempo-. Posiblemente has pensado que me gusta ir follando por ahí con la gente, o que me divierte grabarme mientras lo hago, o que voy ayudando a todas las pequeñas empresas a cambio de sexo.

\- Yo no he pensado eso -lo corrigió inmediatamente.

\- Déjame decirte una cosa, Jensen -Misha se acercó a él mucho hasta quedar prácticamente nariz con nariz-. Si te he ayudado, ha sido sólo por ti. Jamás le habría ofrecido a otro lo que te ofrecí a ti si hubiera sido otra persona. 

\- Lo siento -Jensen no podía decir otra cosa porque estaba claro que había metido la pata; primero prejuzgando y luego actuando y decidiendo por los dos. La había cagado sin remedio y ya no había forma de que eso terminara bien para ninguno de los dos-. Siento todo el daño que te he causado.

Jensen retrocedió un par de pasos y cuando fue a darse la vuelta para salir del salón, vio varias cajas en el suelo, apiladas unas encima de las otras, y que le resultaron muy familiares. Curioso, cambió el rumbo. Cuando se acercó para leer la etiqueta, descubrió que esa era su letra y que estaba en la misma calle que la dirección de la caja. Sin comprender, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Misha buscando una explicación. Misha se la dio sin problemas.

\- Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi -comenzó fuerte, y lo sabía, pero debía contarle la verdad y a ser posible en orden-. Todos los días llegaba media hora antes al trabajo para poder ver si había algún aviso tuyo y elegir tu zona. Aquel día, cuando me comentaste que la cosa iba mal y que ibas a cerrar la empresa, me asusté pensando que jamás volvería a verte, así que mientras se me ocurría algo, te hice varios pedidos falsos para ganar algo de tiempo antes de exponerte mi idea -miró al rincón donde estaban apiladas las cajas-. Tengo cuatrocientos sesenta y nueve mil ochocientos siete condones L.O.K.I, y no sé qué hacer con ellos.

\- Misha... -Jensen estaba impactado por lo que acababa de decirle y no había podido reaccionar aún-. No sabía nada de eso.

\- Lo sé. Tú te has limitado a pensar que yo era un salido que follaba gratis y nada más, pero lo cierto es que para mí, estas semanas que hemos vivido juntos, han sido las mejores de mi vida, y aunque no hubiera habido nada de sexo, lo habría sido de igual modo por el simple hecho de haber estado contigo -Misha desvió la mirada hacia otro lado incapaz de mirarle por más tiempo-. Quizás no te haya dicho lo que siento, pero he aceptado ser el pasivo de todos los videos cuando jamás lo he sido. Jamás. Y sólo lo he hecho por ti.

Jensen se sentía como si le hubiera arrollado un tren. No se esperaba esas palabras y no sabía qué hacer ahora.

\- Podemos... -tosió-, podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

\- No -Misha apenas tardó un segundo en responder-. No creo que sea buena idea.

Jensen quiso preguntarle por qué, pero no lo hizo. Misha parecía muy enfadado y dolido y ambos tenían que asimilar todo lo que se habían dicho, sobre todo él.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Misha asintió. Lo siguió hacia la puerta y la empujó tras él cuando Jensen salió. Durante un segundo había dudado. A punto estuvo de decirle que se quedase, que ambos no habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro respecto a sus sentimientos y que podían intentar empezar desde cero, pero no lo hizo. Él también había tenido mucho miedo; de que Jensen lo usase y luego lo dejase tirado, de quererle más de lo que ya le quería, y precisamente por guardarse eso para él, Jensen había acabado haciéndole daño justo por lo mismo. Ambos lo habían hecho mal y cuando algo comenzaba de esa manera, no era buena señal. Por eso decidió dejarle él; porque ellos solos habían acabado con algo que ni siquiera había comenzado.

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo meditando durante dos semanas. Posiblemente fueron las dos semanas más largas de su vida. Al final decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda e ir a buscar a Misha. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar sin él y tenía que intentarlo al menos una última vez antes de rendirse del todo. Si Misha le decía que no, entonces cejaría en su empeño, cerraría su negocio y buscaría cualquier otra cosa. Lo que fuera, con tal de poder olvidarle. Sabía que eso era lo más complicado, pero no le quedaba otra. Ahora todo dependía de Misha.

Fue a buscarle a su casa a última hora de la tarde, cuando sabía que estaba en casa. Llamó al timbre de la puerta con insistencia y esperó paciente. Cuando Misha abrió, él se le abalanzó encima.

\- Misha -cerró tras él y le cogió por las mejillas obligándole a que lo mirara-. Te quiero, y quiero volver a intentarlo contigo. Sé que lo he hecho mal y sé que tenía que haber hablado contigo desde el principio, pero ya he aprendido la lección y sé que si me das una oportunidad, lo haré bien -se lamió los labios y siguió hablando-. Podemos hacer más videos, o ninguno, me da igual, pero quiero estar contigo. Por favor.

\- Jensen, no creo que... -Misha intentó hablar pero Jensen lo detuvo besándole hasta robarle el aliento.

Trastabillaron hasta la mesa del salón. Sin ningún esfuerzo, Jensen lo aupó y lo sentó en el borde del mueble.

\- Te quiero -repitió apenas a dos centímetros de él-, y pienso repetírtelo todos los días de mi vida. 

\- Así que tú eres el chico de los videos -Rebecca se levantó del sofá y lo miró divertida-. No te había reconocido con ropa.

Jensen se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz porque no sabía que había nadie más allí. Al entrar en la habitación no se había parado a mirar si había alguien más o no. 

\- Jensen -Misha se bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia el sofá-, te presento a mi madre, Rebecca. Mamá... como ya sabes, éste es Jensen.

Jensen pasó del rojo claro al rojo oscuro en las mejillas en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó hacia ellos y le tendió una mano a la mujer.

\- Señora Collins, puedo explicárselo todo.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada -la mujer cogió el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro-. Debo marcharme ya, pero espero volver pronto y tomar una taza de té en tu compañía, Jensen.

\- Claro, será un placer -se frotó la cara con la mano intentando disipar la vergüenza que sentía. 

Misha acompañó a su madre a la puerta y cuando volvió, se quedó mirándole desde la puerta. Luego se echó a reír, lo que mortificó más a Jensen.

\- Gracias por avisarme.

\- ¡Lo intenté! -se defendió-, pero no había manera de callarte.

\- Pensé que me estabas diciendo que no a mí, no que tenías compañía. Espero no haberte ocasionado ningún problema.

\- No te preocupes. Mi madre ya sabía lo de los videos y no le importa.

Jensen se imaginó diciéndole lo de los videos a su propia madre y seguramente la señora Ackles se pasaría el tiempo que le quedase con vida inflándole a collejas. 

\- Lo siento -se disculpó una vez más por el posible daño que hubiera podido causar.

\- Yo no -Misha caminó hacia él hasta detenerse a su lado-. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo en la puerta?

\- ¿Vas a hacer que te lo repita todo otra vez?

\- Sólo la parte importante.

El rostro de Jensen se relajó. Le puso las manos en la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él para acabar rodeándole con los brazos tras pegarle a su pecho.

\- Ah, bueno. Entonces eso es fácil -lo miró a los ojos-. Te quiero.

Misha le pasó los brazos por los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Yo también te quiero.

En todos los años de su vida, Jensen jamás había sentido esa sensación recorrerle todos los poros de la piel. El miedo por sentir algo y la ansiedad que había experimentado semanas atrás cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que sentía algo por Misha, de pronto se trasformaron en algo maravilloso.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte y se quedó así durante varios minutos, disfrutando de poder tenerle al fin entre sus brazos.

El timbre de la puerta los obligó a separarse y a ir a ver de quién se trataba. Cuando Misha abrió, su madre apareció en el umbral. 

\- Sé que estoy interrumpiendo algo, perdonadme, pero ha empezado a llover y no hay manera de parar un taxis. ¿Podéis llamarme a alguno desde aquí, por favor?

\- Yo la llevo señora Collins. Tengo el coche aparcado casi en la puerta.

 

Tras dejar a la madre de Misha en su casa, Jensen condujo hacia la suya. Quedaba mucho más cerca y decidió hacerlo así porque la noche parecía estar poniéndose peor. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Misha observó que todo estaba recogido, no había ninguna caja por medio y no había signos de actividad. Eso le dio muy mala espina.

\- ¿Has cerrado tu negocio? -Misha se volvió hacia Jensen cuando lo notó tras él en la habitación.

Jensen lo miró durante unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Lo intenté, pero no pude. Sabía que si cerraba la empresa para siempre, ya sí que no tendría ninguna otra posibilidad para verte -miró alrededor para seguir con la explicación-. He anunciado por el foro y la página web que estaré varias semanas de vacaciones. 

\- Quizás yo también me pueda tomar un par de semanas de descanso -Misha le cogió por la camiseta y lo acercó a él-. Así nos dará tiempo de hacer montones y montones de videos.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, Jensen le mordió los labios y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba. Lo empujó suavemente hasta que ambos acabaron en el dormitorio, tumbados sobre la cama. La ropa sobraba entre ellos y durante los primeros minutos se dedicaron a quedarse completamente desnudos sin dejar de besarse. 

No hubo ni una sola parte del cuerpo de Misha que Jensen se olvidara de besar. Tras dedicarle muchas atenciones, alargó el brazo para sacar un bote de lubricante del primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. 

Al verle, Misha se relajó sobre la cama y esperó a que comenzara, pero Jensen se tumbó a su lado y le tendió el lubricante.

\- ¿Me preparo yo? -Misha cogió el bote y lo abrió dispuesto a extender varias gotitas por los dedos.

\- No. Es para que me prepares a mí.

Misha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró. Al comenzar le había dejado claro que él jamás pondría el culo. ¿A qué debía ese cambio?

\- Tú no eres pasivo, Jensen -le recordó como si el otro no lo supiera.

\- Ya lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Tú tampoco y sin embargo lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

\- Porque yo he querido hacerlo. Al final he descubierto que no está tan mal -le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bien, porque hoy quiero probarlo yo -le aclaró-. Ya no solo porque nos lo hayan pedido mil veces en el foro, sino porque quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Se terminó de incorporar en la cama y se arrodilló entre sus piernas a la par que se esparcía varias gotas por el dedo. Tiró el bote a un lado y acercó los dedos a su entrada para comenzar a recorrerle los rosados pliegues sin llegar aún a penetrarle. 

\- ¿Te paso la cámara?

\- No -Misha levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y se mordía el labio inferior-. Este momento es sólo mío y no voy a compartirlo con nadie.

Y así fue. Había cosas que sólo eran para él, como ese momento entre los dos. Lo había encontrado por sorpresa, le había costado meterse en su vida y ahora que al fin lo había conseguido, iba a disfrutar de él de ahí en adelante.

 

FIN

 


End file.
